Fooling Around
by Lily Bob
Summary: Detention has never been so much fun. Well, at least for some. (Not really romance, but the love's there. SxJ TxD)


Hi love monkeys! LilyBob is in the house so no more tears! I'm back with another one shot. Oddly enough, a lot of what happens in this story happened to me. I'll share at the end so I won't give away what happens.

Warning: A lot of OOC on Joey and Seto's part. Joey because he's in a super happy (and probably sugar induced) mood and Seto because being around people in super happy (and probably sugar induced) moods usually makes you lose your cool.

Disclaimer: sigh I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I'm working on it!

**Fooling Around**

"Stop it, Joey!"

Tristan's eyes were now flashing angrily making the blonde stop his annoying game of '_Roll the pencil into Tristan's arm until he starts to yell_'. Being in detention was bad enough, but being in detention with Joey in one of his really happy moods was like torture. He glanced at Duke who was sitting next to him with his head rested on the table and was snoring quietly. On Joey's other side was Seto and his laptop. With a brilliant idea forming in his mind that would not only make Joey leave him alone, but it would also provide him with some much needed entertainment, Tristan leaned over and whispered something into Joey's ear.

Joey grinned when he heard Tristan's instructions and nodded before turning to face Seto.

"Seto! What ya doin'?" he asked, prodding him in his side.

"Work so shut up and go bother someone else, mutt," was the annoyed reply.

"But I wanna botha you!" Joey whined as he continued to prod Seto which was making the CEO angrier and angrier.

Trying to ignore Joey, he ducked under the table and searched around in his bag for some of his papers giving Joey the perfect opportunity to write a little message for Seto underneath all the work on the computer program. He then executed the next part of his plan by highlighting the message with the cursor before copying it quickly until it covered a whole page. As he leaned back to examine his handiwork, Seto looked up and caught sight of the addition to his work.

"'I_ love tomatoes_'?" Seto read curiously.

"Wow, Kaiba! I never knew. This is a whole new side of you," said Tristan with a grin.

Seto growled and glared at Joey who shrugged, before he deleted the message and closed down his computer since he obviously wasn't going to get much work done. He turned to start yelling at Joey for being such an annoying mutt, but instead he felt something wet run over his forehead. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down as he heard Tristan desperately try to control his laughter. After counting to ten, Seto opened his eyes and looked at Joey who was trying to hide a thick black marker up the sleeve of his jacket.

"Please tell me you didn't draw on my face," Seto said, his voice laced with immense anger.

"Ok, I won't tell you!" replied Joey, happily pulling the marker back out of his sleeve before he leant past Tristan and started to draw all over the sleeping Duke's face.

Seto let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

There was an awful pause, then Tristan coughed and said, "Oh boy."

"What?" asked Seto curiously.

Joey pointed at Seto's hand which was covered in black ink from one of Joey's earlier games of '_Draw on Seto's hand when he's not looking_', then passed him the small compact mirror that Tristan had pulled out of Duke's bag.

Seto slowly looked into the small mirror and nearly snapped it in half when he saw a long line of black in his perfectly styled brown hair.

"You are dead, mutt!" he yelled before he dived on top of Joey, taking the marker with him.

Tristan didn't join in, but he start to push the two away when their fight caused them to roll over to his side of the table.

After the fourth rough shove from Tristan, Seto sat back in his chair with several streaks of black on his face, arms and shirt, and asked, "Is that really necessary?"

"Oh yes," replied Tristan. "I know you two and whenever you start one of your '_rough and tumble_' sessions, a quick push away from my direction is very necessary."

Joey sat up, his face almost completely covered in black ink, and grinned.

"Wow! Seto just sexually harassed me!"

"What? I did not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"DID!"

"NOT!"

"What's going on?" asked Duke as he too sat up, yawning sleepily.

"Oh, not much. Joey drew on Kaiba who jumped on Joey and started a fight. Joey then accused Kaiba of sexually harassing him and now they're fighting again."

"So, the usual?"

"Yep."

Duke nodded and watched Joey and Seto have what could only be described as a cat fight, involving a lot of slapping, prodding and even some biting from Joey. Glancing at his watch, his eyes widened when he saw the time.

"Did you know we've been here for an extra half hour than we should have?" he asked.

"Well, I guess we can go then," replied Tristan as he glanced at the teacher sitting at the front of the room who'd given them all detention in the first place.

Oddly enough, the teacher had also fallen asleep and hadn't even noticed the fight going on between Joey and Seto.

"Should we tell them?" Duke asked, pointing at the other two boys.

"Nah. Let them fight. They'll kiss and make up as soon as Joey gets out of his annoyingly happy mood," Tristan answered before he stood up, grabbed his bag and followed Duke towards the front of the classroom.

He put a hand on the teacher's shoulder and was about to tell him that they were going when the teacher suddenly shouted, "F! Now, get out of my sight!"

Duke shrugged, took one last look at their friends who were still fighting, then walked with Tristan out of the school building.

Just as they were about to go through the main doors which led onto the school grounds and out of school, Duke turned to Tristan and asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

* * *

You like?

Well, here's what actually happened in real life and I ain't pulling your chain. This actually happened.

It all started in an after school Maths study class. I was sitting at the back with four friends. The order was: Sarah, Kirsty, Me, Charlotte. I was the one in the super happy (and probably sugar induced) mood. First, I did the whole prodding thing to Charlotte which grew tiresome. Then I wrote '_I love tomatoes_' in the back of her book. She turned to tell me off and I accidently drew across her cheek with my trusty black marker which just so happened to be in my hand with the top off at the time. The rest of what Joey did I made up, but as you now know, this story was based on real life (and really funny) events.

Ta for reading! R & R! _Ciao_!


End file.
